


go to war

by casscainwayne



Series: anagapesis [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, BAMF Talia al Ghul, Based on a Tumblr Post, Batfamily Angst (DCU), Betrayal, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, F/F, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Hurt Bruce Wayne, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, bi talia al ghul, emotionally lol sorry, she's an icon in this fic, traitor batfamily member
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casscainwayne/pseuds/casscainwayne
Summary: in which the batfam gets a shockakathere's a war now
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Ra's al Ghul & Bruce Wayne, Ra's al Ghul & Talia al Ghul, Talia al Ghul & Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Selina Kyle, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Ra's al Ghul, talia al ghul & damain wayne & bruce wayne
Series: anagapesis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747027
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	go to war

**Author's Note:**

> please kill me :)
> 
> I'm currently working on a story that's more than 900 words, i promise  
> it's not like most of my stories that are short

Ra’s stepped forward, “Detective, I believe you’ve met my right hand man.” He smirked as a familiar figure stepped from behind him. 

The boy’s cape swung behind him as he strutted forwards. The deadly smirk on his face was practically mocking Bruce and the rest of their family as they recognized him. 

Bruce took a step backward, “I don’t know what you had in mind,”

“But here we stand on opposing sides.” Tim, no, Red Robin now, finished. This wasn’t his son. 

‘D-dr, red robin?” Damain asked, his voice shaking slightly.

“Brat.” Red Robin sneered, “Guess you were enough for Ra’s so he chose me, the better one, the superior one to take care of your mistakes and do what you couldn’t.”

Damain recoiled but quickly recovered and straightened up, “At least I’m not siding with a murderous psychopath anymore.”

“Really,” Red Robin scoffed, “Oh look, there’s Red Hood right there. Oh! And you.” 

“Enough.” Bruce said.

“Let’s go to war.” Talia cut in.

“My daughter.” Ra’s reach his left hand, the one that wasn’t rested on his sword handle, “Join us.”

Talia froze, then in a blink of an eye, her sword was moving through the air right through Ra’s wrist, severing his hand from his wrist. She quickly lit a match and dropped it on Ra’s severed hand.

“No.” Talia spat. “Not again, Father.”

Ra’s roared in pain then glared at her.

“Lets go to war!” Red Robin shouted as he pulled out his bo staff and readied it in front of him. 

“You took my daughter, Detective.” Ra’s said while taking out his sword, “So I thought I’d return the favor by taking your son.”

"Technically, I took your daughter, not Batman," Catwoman interrupted, "Ya know, considering I'm the one dating her, not B."

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this tumblr post:
> 
> 876\. Once a year, after Bruce’s return from his trip through time, Ra’s al Ghul sends an invitation to Tim to join the League. Tim always sends the ninja back with his regrets (and new bruises). Only Ra’s and Tim know that the refusals are for show - Tim’s been a full member of the League for years. He’s just waiting for the right time to strike and take down Batman’s empire from within.
> 
> from: https://batfamilyheadcanons-blog.tumblr.com/
> 
> and by the song go to war


End file.
